


Repair a Broken Heart

by Fandom_Central_Director



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends to Lovers, House Flipper, Kissing, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Central_Director/pseuds/Fandom_Central_Director
Summary: Erik Lehshnerr is a house flipper with a chip on his shoulder. His team, which he calls “The Brotherhood” is made up of Raven Darkholme and his son Peter Maximoff.Charles Xavier is an interior designer, who has a team made up of Scott Summers, Katherine Pryde, Ororo Munroe, and Jean Grey. He has to move out of his apartment, which throws him into Erik's arms and home.When these two cross paths and become friends and maybe something more. Plus, Charles has to keep a secret from him, which is really difficult when everyone on the block knows who he is.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Jubilation Lee/Kurt Wagner, Ororo Munroe/Wade Wilson, Peter Maximoff/Kitty Pryde
Kudos: 4





	Repair a Broken Heart

“Damn.”

“It’s not the worst.”

“I know, that, Raven.”

Raven Darkholme and Peter Maximoff were standing in the middle of a living they were fixing.

“Well?”

“Well, what?”

“What is your job, Peter?”

Peter paused for a second before saying, “Oh yeah, cleaning.”

“Yeah, genius.”

Peter rolled his eyes and ran around the house, quickly cleaning it up. He met Raven back in the living room in five minutes, smile on his face and she rolled her eyes.

“Okay, so Erik is going to get here with the stuff soon, so let’s get everything ready.”

“Y’mean sell everything?”

“For being a smart ass, you get to sell everything.”

“Can do, ma’am!”

Peter ran around the house, selling all unneeded fixtures and furniture. In seven minutes he was done, and when he got to the living room, he saw Erik Lenhsherr, his boss and-

“Dad.”

“Maximoff.”

“Damn, already getting the cold shoulder and it hasn’t been ten minutes.”

“Calm down. Now, these are the things we need to buy.”

Peter looked at the list and pulled out his tablet. He clicked a few buttons before going to “Shaw’s Network of Fixtures, Furnishes, Furniture, and More.”

“They really need a better name.” Peter rolled his eyes, before clicking a few more buttons, validating his purchase. He turned to Erik who sighed.

“Yes, I don’t like them either. But, they’re fast and I like that.”

“Hey, I don’t need an explanation. Now let’s see… the order said it’ll be here in about 2 hours, so we have time. Plus, paint, wallpaper, carpet, and wood flooring should be here in 30 mins.” Peter explained, looking at his tablet.

“Alright, Peter. Tear down the wallpaper and scrape off the paint.”

“Aye, aye, cap’n!”

Peter ran to the different rooms before Erik could say anything.

“Why did you hire him?”

“Hm?”

“It couldn’t have just been because of the fact that he’s your son. Why did you hire him, and why did you keep him? He’s annoying, and you know it.”

“Yes but… he’s good.”

“What?”

“He’s fast, and he’s good at following my rules.”

“Paint and wallpaper have been collected!”

“Hm? Oh, thanks, Peter.”

They heard a honk outside and Erik patted Raven’s shoulder.

“Go get the items from the truck.”

“C’mon Peter.”

They went out, and when they came back, Raven was holding several rolls of carpeting and wallpaper, and Peter was dragging a wagon of paint cans, tiles, and spackling paste.

“Alright, Maximoff-”

“Yeah, yeah, spackle the walls, put up wallpaper, paint proper walls, and put in flooring, I know.”

Peter ran to the rooms in the back and Raven and Erik sighed.

“He is pretty good at what he does.”

“Yeah, now c’mon, I wanna see the truck drive up.”

“Shouldn’t we help Peter?”

“He has it.”

They walked outside and saw the truck pull up to the house soon. They saw a grumpy man and skinny girl walk out. Erik walked to the man, and Raven followed the girl.

“Victor.”

“Erik.”

“Here,” Erik signed the clipboard and handed it back to Victor Creed, the truck driver.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

The four workers moved all the boxes to the front door.

“Good luck.” The woman wished.

“Yeah, get the job done,” Victor noted.

“Mm, thanks,” Raven muttered and walked inside to see Peter measuring the windows with Raven’s tape measurer.

“Hey, how’d you get that?!”

“It was hanging out your pocket so I stole it. Sorry I guess.”

She snatched it from his hand, “Whatever.”

“Alright, every-”

“Everything is painted, applied, and tiled.”

Erik nodded, “Thanks, Raven, and I will take it from here.”

“Can I help with anything?”

“Peter…”

“Right, right. I only do the stuff that doesn’t require me to lift stuff, but I’m ever so strong.”

“Outside.”

Peter grumbled as he marched outside, “I’ll outside you.” 

They looked at him as he walked out and looked at the newly cleaned and painted living room.

“Shall we start?” Erik asked.

“Well, that’s what we’re getting paid for, innit?”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“Though we could just pin it on Peter and we do nothing.”

“No, he doesn’t fully know I want it to be set up.”

“We could give him the overhead.”

“No, I think he’d go off the rails on purpose.”

“You have a point.”

“C’mon, no point in just talking. Grab the couch.”

“Alright."

\---

“Damn we’re good.”

“Yeah, we are. Thanks, Peter.”

“Hey, you guys did the decoration, all I did was clean up, sell the old stuff and paint shit. You guys did the heavy lifting.”

“Yeah… and you annoyed us.”

“I do that without saying.”

“True.”

They admired their work, and Erik smirked.

“Is that a smile, dad?”

“No. No, it isn’t.”

“Damn.”

“Ugh, c’mon, they’re getting here soon.”

“Ooh, we get to finally meet the parents!”

“And this is why I say we need to fire him.”

“No.”


End file.
